rhapfandomcom-20200213-history
Survivor: Caramoan
Survivor: Caramoan was the 26nd season of Survivor and the seventh season of coverage for RHAP. The season featured the return of the fan vs. favorites format. John Cochran was the winner of this season with a "perfect" season, meaning that he received no votes against during season and all the votes to win at the end. List of Podcasts and Guests NOTES: 'Rob Cesternino appeared on every podcast of the season. Stephen Fishbach appeared on every episode of Know-it-Alls. Pre-Season January 14, 2013 - 'Reactions to Survivor 26 Returnees & Primetime Alex Stein is Back: 'Nicole Cesternino January 17, 2013 - 'The Best Moments of the Survivor Returnees on RHAP January 30, 2013 - The Official Survivor Caramoan Cast Preview Podcast: 'Nicole Cesternino February 5, 2013 - 'The Survivor Caramoan Pre-Season Blogger Roundtable: Andy Baker, Glenn Holford, Sarah Freeman, Josh Wigler Episode 1 February 13, 2013 - Know-It-Alls Recap the Wild Survivor Caramoan Premiere February 14, 2013 - Survivor Caramoan Exit Interview with Francesca Hogi: 'Francesca Hogi February 16, 2013 - 'Return of the Dragon Slayer: Coach Talks Survivor Caramoan: 'Coach Wade Episode 2 February 20, 2013 - 'Know-It-Alls Break Down Survivor Caramoan Episode 2 February 21, 2013 - Survivor Caramoan Exit Interview with Allie Pohevitz: 'Allie Pohevitz February 22, 2013 - 'Holly Hoffman on Brenda & The Survivor Caramoan Favorites: 'Nicole Cesternino, Holly Hoffman Episode 3 February 28, 2013 - 'Survivor Know-It-Alls on the Trouble Ahead for the Fans February 28, 2013 - Talking with the Latest Player Voted Off Survivor: 'Hope Driskill March 1, 2013 - 'Denise Stapley on Playing with Malcolm and Winning Survivor: 'Denise Stapley Episode 4 March 6, 2013 - 'Know-It-Alls Recap Survivor Caramoan Episode 4 March 7, 2013 - Talking with the Latest Players Off of Survivor Caramoan: 'Shamar Thomas, Laura Alexander March 7, 2013 - 'Jim Rice on Cochran, Dawn & Brandon's Survivor Games: 'Nicole Cesternino, Jim Rice Episode 5 March 13, 2013 - 'Hantzageddon: Survivor Know-It-Alls Break Down the Breakdown March 14, 2013 - Brandon Hantz on his Exit from Survivor Caramoan: 'Brandon Hantz March 14, 2013 - 'Russell Hantz & Edna Ma on Brandon's Dramatic Survivor Exit: Nicole Cesternino, Russell Hantz, Edna Ma Episode 6 March 20, 2013 - Survivor Know-It-Alls + The Finchelor Talk Swapping & Scheming: 'John Fincher March 21, 2013 - 'Talking with the Latest Player Voted Off Survivor: 'Matt Bischoff March 22, 2013 - 'A Super-Size Survivor Caramoan Podcast with "Stealth Aras": 'Aras Baskauskas Episode 7 March 27, 2013 - 'The Know-It-Alls On the Latest Survivor Tribal Council Decision March 28, 2013 - Survivor Exit Interview with Julia Landauer: 'Julia Landauer March 28, 2013 - 'Asking Marty Piombo 'Where the Heck is Brenda?' on Survivor: 'Nicole Cesternino, Marty Piombo, Billy Garcia March 30, 2013 - 'Survivor Caramoan Final 12 Power Rankings from AJ Mass: 'AJ Mass Episode 8 April 3, 2013 - 'Know-It-Alls LIVE After a Wild Post-Merge Episode of Survivor April 4, 2013 - Corinne Kaplan's Survivor Caramoan Exit Interview: 'Corinne Kaplan April 4, 2013 - 'Sandra Diaz-Twine Talks Caramoan, Cochran and Corinne: Sandra Diaz-Twine Episode 9 April 10, 2013 - Know-It-Alls Recap A Wild Finish on Survivor Caramoan Episode 9 April 11, 2013 -'Oh Snow You Didn't: Survivor Exit Interview with Michael Snow:' Michael Snow April 11, 2013 - Recapping the Handoff Heard Round the World on Survivor: 'Nicole Cesternino Episode 10 April 17, 2013 - 'Know-It-Alls Recap a Wild Survivor Caramoan Tribal Council April 18, 2013 - Survivor Caramoan Exit Interview with The Specialist, Phillip Sheppard: 'Phillip Sheppard April 18, 2013 - 'Sophie Has Second Guesses for the Three Amigos on Survivor: 'Sophie Clarke Episode 11 April 24, 2013 - 'Know-It-Alls React to Episode 11 of Survivor Caramoan April 25, 2013 - Malcolm Freberg Survivor Caramoan Exit Interview: Malcolm Freberg April 25, 2013 - Jonathan Penner on the Story of Malcolm on Survivor Caramoan: 'Nicole Cesternino, Jonathan Penner Episode 12 May 1, 2013 - 'The Survivor Know-It-Alls Break Down a Double Elimination May 2, 2013 - Andrea Boehlke & Reynold Toepfer Survivor Caramoan Exit Interviews: 'Andrea Boehlke, Reynold Toepfer May 2, 2013 - 'Richard Hatch on the Shifting Balance of Power on Survivor: 'Richard Hatch May 3, 2013 - 'Watch Rob on the CBS Survivor After Show with Parvati: Parvati Shallow Episode 13 May 8, 2013 - Know-It-Alls Recap The Final Wednesday of Survivor Caramoan May 9, 2013 - It Still Hurts: Brenda Lowe's Survivor Caramoan Exit Interview: 'Brenda Lowe May 9, 2013 - 'Rob Has a Toddcast: Todd Herzog on the Caramoan Final 5: 'Nicole Cesternino, Todd Herzog Finale May 12, 2013 - 'Know-It-Alls React to the Winner After the Survivor Finale May 13, 2013 - '''Talking with the Winner & Final 5 From Survivor Caramoan: '''John Cochran, Dawn Meehan, Sherri Biethman, Eddie Fox, Erik Reichenbach Bloggers for this season * Andy Baker * Sarah Freeman * Glenn Holford * Michel Trudeau * Josh Wigler Other Facts *For their winner picks, Rob chose Brenda Lowe (who went on to finish 6th), while Nicole chose Michael Snow (who went on to finish 11th). References External Links * Rob Has a Website Caramoan podcasts Category:Survivor Category:Survivor Podcasts Category:Survivor Season